


Elevator Blues

by arekeytaketour, ry0kiku, vreemdleven



Series: Welcome to Watchtower [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Kents and Waynes being neighbors, M/M, Watchtower Apartments, moving in, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vreemdleven/pseuds/vreemdleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weirdly named apartment, a tired old guard, and uncooperative shoelaces brought them together. In front of the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Blues

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters here belong to DC Comics.

.

Watchtower. 

At first, Conner thought he misread it or some poorly paid designer messed up his job by missing the space between two words. But, no. It was indeed “Watchtower”, no space in between. A weird name for an apartment building.

Conner Kent sighed and grabbed his backpack. Following his father and brother, he went inside his new home. 

The apartment looked decent and had everything to cover its occupants’ daily needs. Along the way, Conner had seen a diner and a bar on the first floor. Their security guy, an old man named Gordon, said that there’s also a daycare and clinic on the other wing. From Gordon too he heard about a mini market on the fifth floor.

“But be careful around the clinic,” said Gordon when they were inside elevator. He lowered his glasses, looking to the new family through his rimless glass. “That’s where the criminals of this apartment usually hang out.”

Oh, great. Now they’ll be neighbors with bad people. 

“I’m sure they’re not that bad," came Clark’s reply, always so positive about everything. He flashed his charming smile to the old guard.

“You’re new, so you don’t understand.”

The elevator let a dinging sound. They waited for a second before the doors opened. 

“Here’s your floor.” said Gordon as he walked out of the elevator. He guided the Kents through the empty hallway and finally stop in front of a door with number 0638. The guard struggled with the keys as he spoke, “You’ll be neighbor with the Waynes. They’re nice guys. Always keeps to themselves, but good. There you go. Go ahead and look inside.”

Conner was about to enter his new home when he saw his shoelaces undone. Cursing, he knelt and tied his sneakers. He looked up when he heard a key turning at the next door and a teenager with short black hair walked out.

“No, Jason! Don’t touch my cookies. I mean it! I don’t care if you’re starving or not, I will end your life!”

Conner looked up and the young man looked down. For a couple of seconds, their eyes met and Conner swore he never saw eyes so blue before. 

The young man was the first one who broke their staring contest. With short quick steps, he walked to the elevator and gone, leaving Conner, who was still kneeling and staring into an empty space, awestruck.

And then, quietly, Conner mumbled, “Cute…”

.


End file.
